You Belong With Me
by dontevenbother
Summary: A cute little D/G one-shot that was inspired the the song 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own the song 'You belong to me" by Taylor swift.**

**This is just a cute little DG one-shot I could not get out of my head. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Ginny sighed as she listened to Pansy talking to Draco, or more like screaming at Draco through the Floo. Pansy was always pissed at Draco because of something or another, but the current topic of discussion had been the jokes Draco had been cracking about her best friend Millicent. Ginny rolled her eyes at Pansy's shrieks.

"I thought it was funny," Ginny whispered to Draco hoping that Pansy didn't overhear, but she doubted the other girl could hear anything apart from her own voice.

"What are you smirking about, Draco? Do you think this is funny?" Pansy screamed sounding as if she was nearly in tears. Ginny grinned. Apparently Draco had heard her comment; unfortunately he was still experiencing the wrath of Pansy Parkinson.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
_

Ginny Weasley had turned her attention from the floo set up in the head boy's room and back to her potions textbook. It was a typical Tuesday night, which meant you could find Ginny in Draco's quarters getting some help with her weekly potions essay.

Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped the little box sitting on the table in front of her whispered a spell. The box burst to life and started to play the recently hit song "Which Witch" by the Weird Sisters. Ginny sighed, not even the music could drown out Pansy's annoying voice.

"What the fuck is that?" Pansy's voice said floating out of the fire place.

"It's called music," Draco drawled clearly tired of listening to Pansy. Ginny watched as Pansy opened her mouth to say something but the floo shut off before the girl could get a word in.

"She was starting to annoy me," Draco said as he put his wand on the mantle of the fireplace. Ginny watched him cross the small space in a few long strides and plopped himself down on the couch across from her.

"Okay, so as I was saying, In order to successfully make Veritaserum you have to…" Ginny dazed off as he started to speak. She was looking at him and still partially listening to him, but she was slowly getting lost in her own little world.

Ginny considered Draco to be one of her best friends and that fact has bugged her older brother Ron to no end. The two boys had eventually learned to be able to stand in the same room together without hexing each other, but just barely. Ron didn't understand why his baby sister was friends with the Slytherin and his first assumption had been that the boy had done something to her. The truth was Ginny had genuinely like Draco, well not exactly right away but once she was able to break through the cold exterior she found him to be a lot more likable, but he had made her swear not to tell anyone about the 'real' him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco's agitated voice asked Ginny pulling her out of her trip down memory lane.

"Yes, I am. You were saying something about cutting the root into sixteen equal pieces," Ginny answered with a smile. Draco looked at her suspiciously but continued with his lecture.

_  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

Ginny wasn't even a tad bit surprised that twenty minutes later Pansy was banging on Draco's door after making her way through the head's common area where last time Ginny checked the Golden trio had been studying.

"Remind me to tell Granger to change the password," Draco said as he went to the fire place and picked up his wand before going over to the door and opening it.

Pansy stormed in wearing an angry expression on her face. She was pissed off, but even when she was pissed off she looked stunning. It wasn't hard to see why Draco and Pansy had made a good couple aesthetically. It was what Hermione called 'The quarter back dating the cheerleader' which from what Ginny understood meant the best looking guy dating the best looking girl. Pansy and Draco had this opposite thing going on. He was blond and tall while Pansy was short with long black hair.

Pansy's seething eyes had now turned to Ginny. Ginny held back the urge to sink down further in her chair. There was now a hint of jealousy in the other girl's eyes. Ginny would have laughed at the situation if the air wasn't as tense as it was. How could Pansy, one of the prettiest girls in the school be jealous of the very plain Ginny Weasley.

Being in the presence of Pansy could really make a girl feel self-conscious. Ginny looked at Pansy who was wearing a very short black skirt showing of her perfect legs and a tight purple tank top that emphasized every curve on her torso as well as her very flat stomach. Ginny looked down at herself. Every curve she had was hidden by the extra large cannon shirt she was wearing.

"I think I'm going to go," Ginny said picking up her books. Draco was still glaring at Pansy who had turned her attention from Ginny back to the blonde boy. Ginny slipped by them and out the door closing it behind her. She walked down the short hallway and ended up in the Head's shared common room. Ron and Hermione were curled up on the couch and Harry was no where in sight. Wishing them both a goodnight she stepped out of the room and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Her mind making a list of all the reasons Pansy just wasn't the right girl for Draco.

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

Ginny fell asleep with the memories of her first meeting with Draco on her mind. It had been during her second year. Ginny Weasley had been sent to the dungeons to do detention for the first time ever. Apparently the sympathy of several of the professors was wearing down, and they were no longer putting up with Ginny's tardiness when it came to attending class and submitting in her work before the deadline.

Ginny had been terrified to be walking down these halls after school hours. She opened the door to the Potions room and peeked in. It was empty. Ginny walked in and sat down at one of the desks situated in the middle of the room. She told herself she would wait for five minutes and if Snape wasn't there in that time she would leave. Ginny heard the door open behind her but didn't turn around. She saw the black cloak brush by her on its path towards the front of the room. Snape had his back to her.

"Miss Weasley," He said turning around. Ginny looked up from her desk and made eye contact with the intimidating figure in front of her. "You will serve detention every day for the next three weeks excluding weekends." He said. Ginny felt her jaw dropping. Three weeks of detention? Sure she hadn't exactly been a model student but three weeks.

"When you stop gaping like a fish you can start on this list," Snape said dropping a piece of parchment on her desk and walking towards the potion storage. Ginny looked down at

the list with confusion.

"Sir, I think there may be a mistake," Ginny said her twelve year old voice wavering a bit. "This is a list of all my assignments,"

"It's a list of all your _missed_ assignments," Snape said his voice floating out of the storage room. Ginny looked at the list in utter disbelief. Her detention was to complete work that she had missed doing. Work that her professors said they would credit her for if she got it all finished and caught up in three weeks. Professor Snape was helping her. Ginny beamed at the door of the storage room and quickly got started on her work. An hour into her detention the door had opened and a thirteen year old Draco had walked in with all his arrogance. He seemed surprised to see the littlest Weasley huddled over the desk working diligently but he didn't comment. Out of her peripheral vision Ginny saw him take a seat by her and opened his own book.

One her third day of detention Snape stepped out for a minute. Ginny looked up from her work and looked over at Draco who is deep in concentration with his own work.

"Why are you here all the time?" She asked gathering up all her courage.

He seemed surprised at the interruption and looked up. He seemed slightly surprised to see Ginny sitting there as if he didn't even remember her presence in the room.

"I like to study here," He answered simple before going back to his work making it very clear that , that was the end of their discussion.

On the tenth day of detention, a Tuesday Ginny was muttering under her breath crossing out several lines in her already messy parchment.

"Lord Weasley, what has the paper done to you?" Draco asked her after a few minutes.

Ginny didn't even look up at him when she answered "It's this stupid potion, how am I suppose to know the 41 ingredients which turn it from useful to useless? " she hissed crossing out the twenty seventh ingredient on the list seeing as she had mentioned it in about five different places already.

"If I tell you, would you shut up?" Draco asked as he came to stand behind her. He quickly told her what she needed to change and what she was missing. That was the first day Ginny got to see a tiny bit beneath the exterior he wore.

It took Ginny years to get to the real Draco beneath all the layers, but somehow she had done it and she was one of the very, very few people who understood exactly what Draco Malfoy was about.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

It was breakfast time; Ginny was munching on a muffin and taking a walk around the lake with Draco. Draco was wearing a pair of worn out trousers and his school shirt, his tie hanging limply around his neck.

He was in the process of filling her in on what exactly she had missed last night after she left. It was the typical Draco Pansy relationship consisting of fighting then making up.

"Draco, I'm eating, please don't give me details, do you want me to puke all over you Italian dragon hide shoes?" Ginny said laughing at the expression on Draco's face at mention of puke.

It was so easy to be with Draco. She could say anything and it would hardly faze him. It was nice to be her crazy self. Most people were shocked almost every time Ginny opened her mouth. She couldn't help but say how she felt and sometimes she would say things that weren't exactly the right things to say at the time. Like the time Lavender and Dean broke up and in her attempt to comfort the other girl she ended up blurting out "At least now you can sleep around with Seamus without it being cheating." Hermione had ushered her out of the room quickly after that. Just in time too, because once the door was shut behind Hermione there was a loud crash on the other side of the door as if Lavender had thrown something breakable towards the door. Draco had barely lifted an eyebrow when Ginny had told him the story. She wasn't sure as if it was because it wasn't that shocking or because he expected it from her. Whatever it was she was grateful for it

_  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

They sat down on the rocks that rested in the sand on the shore in front of the lake. Draco looked up at her and smiled a real smile that melted Ginny's heart. The boy had one hell of a smile.

"Wow, is that a smile, Mr. Malfoy?" she teased causing the smile to increase a bit. It was good to see him smile again; he hadn't done it much since his relationship with Pansy had started going downhill.

The smile didn't last long and soon he had a bit of a frown on his face. He was probably thinking about Pansy again. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out he answered the unasked question.

"I'm fine, Gin."

"Yeah because you look like someone who is fine," Ginny told him sarcastically. She saw him quirk his lips at that.

"Draco, just break up with her, I mean I see what it's doing to you and she is not worth all this," Ginny told him honestly. Draco's eyes met Ginny's and they just had a silent conversation with their eyes before Draco looked away. Ginny watched him stand up from his rock and brush himself off. He approached her and held out his hand.

"We better get going, classes are going to start soon," He said helping her off her rock before leading the way back to the castle. _  
_

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
_

Ginny walked down the halls aimlessly during her free period. She didn't feel like going up to the common room so she just wandered around the halls passing time. She heard footsteps heading her way. Ginny turned the corner and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson looking absolutely perfect in her uniform. She was wearing a pair of spiky four inch heels instead of the regulated flats that Ginny was currently wearing.

"Weasley," she said with only a hint of disdain. The girl was a diplomatic one for sure. Being semi-decent to Ginny meant brownie points with Draco and everyone in the school knew that Pansy would do whatever it took to sink her claws into Draco and once she had her claws in Draco she would do anything to keep them there.

"Parkinson," Ginny said with a slight nod in the shorter girl's direction before walking down the hallway. What did Draco see in that thing? Sure she was pretty but from what Ginny could tell there wasn't much else in the shell that was Pansy and Ginny knew that Draco liked girls with a bit of depth. Draco needed to date a girl like Ginny, someone with a bit more going on then their completely shallow outer appearance. Secretly Ginny didn't want Draco to date anyone, well anyone that wasn't her, but the idea of Ginny and Draco was just ridiculous and a far fetched fantasy that would never come true.

_  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

After class on Tuesday Ginny made her way over to the head's room.

"Chocolate Frogs," Ginny muttered to the statue and waited for it to part from the wall before steeping into the hidden doorway.

Ginny stepped into the common room only to be greeted by her brother and Hermione. Harry was once again missing in action.

"Where has Harry been recently?" Ginny asked them standing behind one of the couches. Hermione looked up from her book while Ron tossed a quaffle in the air repeatedly.

"He's on a date," Hermione answered with a little smirk on her face. Yeah Draco Malfoy was rubbing off on that one.

"Date?" Ginny asked curiously. Whoever could Harry Potter be interested in? Hermione nodded, she was now wearing a smile on her face. "With a Slytherin," Hermione said in a staged whisper.

Before Ginny could speak, Ron decided to put in his two cents "It won't last. Trust me"

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Ginny said to her brother before she continued on her journey to the head boy's room.

Ginny was about to knock on the door but stopped when she heard some voices inside. She really didn't want to interrupt what was going on so she waited patiently by the door. It was Tuesday and Draco would be expecting her to show up. As soon as the thought has crossed her mind the door flew open and a very pissed off Pansy ran out bumping into Ginny. Ginny watched as the other girl had barely acknowledged her. She walked into Draco's room and saw him sitting on his bed with a book open. He looked up and noticed Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Gin," He said his voice sounding tired.

"If you're not up for this I don't mind, I can leave," Ginny said offering him a hesitant smile, one that he returned.

"No, stay. This is exactly what I need," Draco said motioning for her to come in and join him.

__

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  


Ginny lay awake in her bed just mulling over everything that was going on in her life. She was getting more and more worried about Draco and his situation. She had rarely seen him get so worked up and effected by a girl, actually when she thought about it, she had never seen him get this worked up about anything before. Nothing had affected him as much as what was going on between Pansy and himself, but Ginny knew that he couldn't be this upset because of Pansy alone. There had to be another factor, something that he hadn't mentioned to her yet.

The curtains around her bed were ripped open and a bright light was being shone in her face blinding her from seeing the person on the other side of the wand.

"What the fuck?" Ginny said before the silencing spell hit her. Ginny peered around in the dark, eyes widening wondering what the hell was going on.

"Shut up, Gin, it's me," said a rough male voice. Draco shone the light at his own face to show Ginny that it was in fact him. He looked horrible, his eyes were red, his hair all messed up, the first two buttons on his shirt were left unbuttoned. He crawled into her bed and closed the hanging around the two of them. He silences the whole area before taking the spell off Ginny,

"Draco, are you out of your fucking mind?" Ginny asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I dumped her," he said, his mouth very close to her face. Ginny could smell the alcohol on his breath. Oh boy this was going to be a very long night.

"But that's not what's upsetting you," Ginny said trying to figure out if her previous theory was correct.

"My friendship with you is raising a few eyebrows in the inner circle. The Dark Lord is not pleased with me," Draco said laying back on Ginny's pillow as Ginny remained sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Yeah, Draco, incase you didn't know, the Dark Lord isn't really pleased by anything," Ginny said trying to cheer up her best friend. "If it makes you feel better, he'll probably go after Harry first," Ginny finished. This happened to be one of the moments where Ginny spoke first and thought about it later. She realized how awful that must have sounded and was thankful that only Draco had heard as opposed to anyone else. She was pretty sure saying something like that could actually get one banned from Gryffindor. What she didn't expect was the drunken laughter of the boy in her bed.

Ginny spent the rest of the night listening to Draco telling her of everything he wanted in his life, and it was no where close to what everyone else had wanted for him. A drunken Draco was an honest Draco and that was one of the reasons Draco rarely drank. When he did he would always come to Ginny and that would let her see a new side to Draco. One that made her fall deeper in love with him.

_  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

It was Tuesday again, which meant that Ginny was standing outside the head boy's own person quarter waiting for Pansy to leave. The two of them were suppose to meet up and talk, and from what Ginny could tell, the talk was taking longer than expected.

As she stood in the hallway she silently prayed that the two wouldn't get back together. Ginny quickly grew anxious and decided to knock on the door. In a matter of seconds she found herself face to face with Draco. He moved out of the way to let her in the room. Pansy was seated on the couch looking great as usual.

"I guess this is my cue," she said standing up grabbing her bag. She walked over to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking out.

"Back together?" Ginny asked him as he closed the door behind Pansy. Ginny tried to ignore the feeling of despair building up in her chest.

"No, we just talked things out. I don't think I'm ever going to find the right girl," Draco answered truthfully as he sat down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure you will," Ginny said as she took a deep breath. She let her bag drop to the floor and walked over to Draco. She slid herself between his legs and put her arms around her neck. Draco looked at her a bit stunned. Ginny took another deep breath before she moved her mouth forward until it brushed lightly with Draco's. She added a bit of pressure and it wasn't long before Draco was returning the kiss. It went from sweet to violent as they both fought for control. Ginny finally gave into him when he nipped on her lower lip causing her to groan into his mouth. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth letting his tongue meet with her own. She felt him start to unbutton her shirt. Ginny unwrapped her arms from around his neck and pushed herself away from him lightly. He dropped his hands from her shirt and looked up at her. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him with a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look.

"Oh yeah, six brothers. I forgot," Draco said with his signature smirk. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is a girl for me somewhere out there," Draco said playing with a piece of Ginny's red hair. "I better go find her," he said his smirk intensifying as he got up off the bed and started walking to the door.

Before Draco would walk another step Ginny jumped on him causing them to both land in a heap on the floor. Ginny got up and straddled Draco with a smirk on her own.

"You're not going anywhere Malfoy. You belong right here with me,"

__

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review and let me know**


End file.
